Dios salve a mi reina
by Wind und Serebro
Summary: Es la historia de como Arthur Kirkland se enamora de un humano por primera vez; "God, save my Queen", rezaba cada noche con peocupación y devoción.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**La pequeña Isabel y su breve periodo en la corte**

_"Cosas que nunca vi __a pesar de mirar._

_No puedo decir dónde está la verdad"._

_****__oOoOoOoOoOo_

Desde principios de agosto de 1533 se celebraban banquetes, bailes y justas por el nacimiento del primogénito; tanto astrólogos como científicos daban por hecho que el hijo de Ana Bolena, la segunda esposa del rey Enrique VIII, sería un varón:

-¿Well, que te parece si se llama Edward... o qué tal Henry?, no me decido entre éstos dos nombres.

-Mientras nazca sano es lo que más importa...- se encogía de hombros.

-Pero Arthur, es el primogénito, con mi amada.

-Sigo sin entender porqué te casaste con ella si Katherine of Aragón había sido una gran mujer en todo sentido de la palabra, su esposa actual de costumbres francesas no es más que...

-¡Una ambiciosa idea Arthur! Los mejores muebles para el aposento de mi esposa y mi heredero, ¿No te lo he dicho?, será amueblado con muebles de Francia.

-Bloody...-se palmeó la frente -¿Porqué desde allá?

-No hay que negar que Francia tiene buenos gustos, por cierto quiero que quites todos los cuadros donde haya personas y animales si mi reina durante el parto piensa o llega a alucinar con alguna imagen parecida mi hijo saldrá deforme.

-Como digas...- se alejaba para obedecer la orden del rey.

El 26 de agosto de ese mismo año la reina y su sequito fueron en procesión a misa para después dirigirse a su aposento donde a Ana Bolena le dieron un cáliz de vino con especias ante toda la corte. Otro grupo acompañó a Ana Bolena hasta la misma puerta de su preparada habitación. los hombres fueron los primeros en despedirse, siguieron las damas; entre ellas su hermana, sus primas y aquella dama quién más tarde sería una esposa más del rey.

-Oremos para que el heredero nazca sano y sin contratiempos- les pedía el clérigo.

-Que así sea- dijeron al unísono y la puerta de aquel cuarto de había cerrado.

Sólo las mujeres podían entrar al cuarto para atender o acompañar a la reina durante el parto. La espera había terminado aquel 7 de septiembre de 1533, a las tres de la tarde en el palacio de Greenwich, la reina dio a luz:

-¿Que fue?

-Señor- decía una de las enfermeras -ha nacido una niña.

Toda esa emoción de pronto se tornó en desilusión, Arthur Kirkland vio como la sonrisa del rey desaparecía drásticamente:

-Se llamará Elizabeth, como mi madre...- anunció con voz seca, ahora tenían que cambiar la carta donde anunciaba el nacimiento del heredero tuvo que ser cambiada. Afortunadamente sólo se tuvo que agregar una "s" puesto que eran las reglas gramaticales del inglés en el siglo XVI.

-... Y cancela todos los eventos que se tenían preparado para el nacimiento de mi hija- se alejaba.

-Bloody drama por una niña...

Al caer la noche, todo era incertidumbre por la obsesión del rey por un hijo varón el ambiente tenso se sentía por todo el reino:

-Arthur, cuida a mi hija. Trataré de hablar con mi esposo- y sin decir más se fue embrocándole a la niña que ya estaba limpia y arreglada para dormir.

-No me gusta ser el niñero de nadie...- refunfuñaba -¿y tú qué me ves?- le reclamaba a la bebita de tez blanca y ojos castaños que trataba de agarrar algo con sus pequeños puños.

-¿También las ves?... bien no me extraña, eres muy pequeña pero ya crecerás- la pequeña sólo reía pero después quedó asombrada por unos segundos.

-Viste nacer un hada, eso es lo que veo todos los días... mientras no les hagas nada ellas podrán jugar contigo- le decía con una sonrisa.

Mientras en la habitación real la reina rogaba a su esposo que le diera una segunda oportunidad. Ella le perjuraba que el próximo sería niño a lo que el rey al parecer la perdona.

Tres días después, la princesa fue bautizada y la celebración fue en grande, esta vez inglaterra se había encariñado de la niña y de vez en cuando la cargaba para arrullarla o contarle historias mágicas mientras disfrutaban de la compañía de las hadas que sólo ellos dos veían.

La nena iba vestida con su ropón de bautizo hecho de la tela más fina que su mamá consiguió.

Muy lejos de la corte y de los invitados se encontraba una chica de diecisiete años quién los observaba con solemnidad y tristeza consecuencia de todo lo vivido con el sufrimiento de su madre y el desdén de su padre.

-Rey, aquí le entrego a la niña- se fue hacia María Tudor.

-Debería de preocuparse más por si mismo, yo me encuentro muy bien.

-Tú y yo sabemos lo cruel que es mi superior, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-I know... veo que ya se enamoró, no lo culpo... mi padre cayó de ese modo ante esos encantos.

-What?!, ¡Yo no me enamoraría de Ane Boleyn!

-Tal vez no tenga buena vista pero sé cuando un hombre está enamorado, sólo espero equivocarme.

-¡KIRKLAND, DEJE DE HABLAR CON LADY MARY Y VENGA CON NOSOTROS!

-Es mi padre, debe cumplir con su deber ya sabré vivir con esto. Después de todo soy considerada hija bastarda- le dijo con voz plana.

Pronto Isabel tendría la misma suerte que su media hermana cuando Ana Bolena de a luz por segunda vez a un varón muerto, sea acusada por adulterio y traición para después ser decapitada. Inglaterra dejaría de ver a Isabel por mucho tiempo. La niña tenía sólo tres años cuando la dejaron a cargo de Lady Margaret Bryan y más tarde de Katherine Ashley.

* * *

_**El clima de donde yo vengo inspira este fic, da alusión a las campiñas inglesas... ojalá que salga bien esta historia y que esta escritora dandere logre captar lo tsundere de su personaje principal. Gran parte de los datos vienen del blog "Lios en la corte"**_

_**Con cada capítulo que suba voy a subir un verso o una parte de este que son parte las dos versiones de una misma canción, en inglés y en español... más tarde les diré cual canción es (los que se la sepan solo diganlo por inbox para no echar a perder la sorpresa a los que todavía no la han descubierto) Está hermosa la canción en especial en inglés.**_

_**No duden en poner un review o agregarlo a favoritos. :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un agradecimiento a Lady Raven Baskerville Itaichigo Jones y a Seiryu Hiro por seguir este fic.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Las esposas de Enrique VIII y el breve regreso de Isabel **

_"Miro a la gente que viene y va_

_Lo que me pasa no comprenderán"_

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

-Bloody hell, eres un cínico. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la ejecución de Ane Boleyn y te has vuelto a casar.

-No olvide que lo hice por que ella cometió adulterio e incesto.

-¿Y si en realidad fue por que nunca le dio un hijo varón?

-Como sea, nada de esto es mi culpa.

A diferencia de Ana Bolena, Jane Seymour era una chica bastante tímida y cortés que ganó simpatía y aprecio por parte de la corte inglesa.

Enrique VIII la amaba por ese carácter e Inglaterra estaba tranquilo por eso. La estabilidad no duraría mucho puesto que doce días después de dar a luz a Eduardo, ella muere y aparentemente el rey guarda luto por dos años.

Buscando a la siguiente candidata para casarse otra vez le encomendó a Cromwell la tarea de buscarle a la esposa perfecta. Una chica desde El Gran Ducado de Berg es la candidata ideal, Hans Holbein había pintado un retrato que convencía al rey de su belleza:

-¿Y te vas a casar con ella sólo con ver su retrato?

-No seas ingenuo, Arthur, también lo hago para una posible alianza con Sacro Imperio Romano...

-¡¿Germánico?!, esto debe ser una broma... ¡No me obligue a casarme con nadie, me niego rotundamente!

-Pero si soy yo quién se va a casar, no tú.

-Usted no lo entiende... no se fie en un retrato, se va a arrepentir.

-Tonterías, eso jamás ocurrirá.

Irónicamente ocurrió, Enrique se decepcionó al verla pero cinco días más tarde se casaron.

-No va a durar... ni inglés habla.

-Eso espero... usted sabe, la tradición- contestó un pequeño rubio de ojos azules vestido de negro.

-Ésta tradición ha sido lo peor que nos pudo pasar- suspiró -no me parece que nos tengan que "casar"...

-Bueno, a veces no puedes casarte con la persona que más amas por cumplir el deber.

-Lo dices como si estuvieras enamorado.

-Es que...-su nivea cara se tornaba roja -en realidad estoy enamorado.

-What the...

-Si pudiera elegir con quién me casaría sería con la pequeña y frágil Italia... hasta que crezcamos.

-Para ser muy pequeño ya tienes tu vida casi resuelta.

-¿Y usted sabe por qué tenemos que estar en el pasillo cerca de la habitación real?

-I have no idea...- mentía -What the...!

-¿Y bien qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

-Lo que ordena la tradición, ¿no?

-Pero si no ha pasado nada, y Ana no será coronada.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-El matrimonio no está consumado.

-¡Puedo regresar y casarme con ella!-saltó de emoción. -ha sido un placer conocerlo, Herr Groß Britannien.

-El gusto ha sido mío, desarrollate bien que serás una buena nación y suerte con ella.

Para suerte de la Ana de Cleves sólo se divorciaron y le concedieron el título de "Hermana del rey" pero para Cromwell su suerte fue la muerte.

Por azares del destino el rey se casó con la prima de Ana Bolena, la chica se llamaba Catalina Howard y de la misma manera murió. Inglaterra sintió pena por ella al verla practicando cómo colocar correctamente su cabeza para la ejecución la noche antes de su condena.

El rey Enrique VIII se casó por sexta ocasión pero Inglaterra ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de caprichos, no podía negar que Catalina Parr era una reina muy prudente aunque detestara compartir su trabajo con sus hermanos irlandeses debido a que por primera vez Catalina Parr era reina de irlanda y más tarde Enrique VIII también lo sería.

Algo bueno durante ese matrimonio fue que María e Isabel volvieron a ser hijas legítimas y en 1544 las dos volvieron a la corte.

Isabel había cambiado mucho; la nenita juguetona de tres años ahora era una señorita de entre diez y once años que había heredado el carácter y la delgada complexión de su madre pero el cabello rojizo de su padre. Sin embargo lo más atractivo de ella era su inteligencia.

Catalina Parr más que esposa se convirtió en la enfermera del ya enfermo y casi moribundo Enrique. VIII.

28 de enero de 1547 fallece el rey pero ninguna de las dos hijas pudo asistir al funeral por motivos de sucesión puesto que Eduardo era el único hijo varón del tercer matrimonio del rey y debía subir al trono.

* * *

**Enrique VIII quería tener un varón por las buenas o por las malas.**

**Sacro Imperio Romano surgió desde 962 hasta 1806 y estuvieron a punto de juntar a Inglaterra con él... más tarde habrá algo peor; lo juntarán con España.**

* * *

_**Un agradecimiento a los que ven este fic desde México, Chile, España, Argentina, Estados Unidos, Venezuela, Perú, Alemania, República Dominicana y Reino Unido. No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos. **_**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias Seiryu Hiro por agregar este fic a favoritos me alegra te te haya gustado. **_**:)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Los sucesores al trono**

_"Noches en blanco que no tienen final__"._

_****__oOoOoOoOoOo_

El reinado de Eduardo VI duró muy poco por su débil salud y murió a los quince años no sin antes dejar a su familiar Lady Grey de casi la misma edad y los problemas empezaron a surgir hasta que María Tudor la derrocó mediante popularidad y también por su matrimonio con Felipe de España. Lady Grey fue utilizada por su propia familia y con engaños la hicieron sucesora negandose a nombrar a su esposo rey, finalmente fue asesinada.

Una vez qué María subió al poder, el catolicismo volvió de forma obligatoria y las visitas de España eran frecuentes:

-Ahora que estamos "casados" tendrás que seguir mi religión oficial y dejarás de ser un hereje.

-Bloody hell, ¡NO estamos casados!... a quién se le ocurrió esa estúpida tradición sobre alianzas entre reinos. Te has vuelto un poligamo empedernido por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Con o sin tradición tenéis que acatar mis reglas. ¡Volved, oveja descarriada!

-Shut up and leave me alone!- se alejaba -ahí está la salida.

-Como querais... "esposo mío".

-¡SHUT UP, BLOODY LIAR QUE YA TE OÍ!

El matrimonio de la reina María I no era prospero ya que mientras ella se quedaba en el castillo de Greenwich su esposo Felipe II podía ir por toda Europa. Lo más humillante para ella fue que su propio marido le dijera que era una anciana.

Mientras tanto, Isabel era cuidada por Catalina Parr a la que quería como una madre pero gracias a un escándalo en la corte por culpa de su recién esposo y amor de su vida Thomas Seymour, Isabel, tuvo que irse de Greenwich por cariño y respeto a Catalina.

Arthur Kirkland no pudo ver crecer del todo a Isabel y estaba muy ocupado tratando de tranquilizar a su superiora y soportar a los ibéricos que le ordenaban a la reina perseguir hasta encarcelar o bien matar a los "herejes", entre los prisioneros estaba su media hermana Isabel quien aguardaba su condena en la torre:

-Excuse me... ¿Lo conozco?

-Sólo vengo a visitar a los prisioneros.

-Sospecho que está mintiendo. A usted lo he visto en la corte cuando yo tenía diez años... ¡Es usted el chico de las hadas!- recordó con entusiasmo.

-What?!

-Hace tiempo que no lo veía, no pude despedirme de usted por el escándalo de mi padrastro- sonreía.

-Well, aquí estoy my lady...- hacía una reverencia -Te eché de menos, tenías catorce años en ese entonces. Te encuentras bien?

-A pesar de que mi media hermana me traicionara después de que la apoyé cuando subió al trono, estoy bien.

-Me gusta cómo te expresas.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable.

-¿Y si mejor dejas de hablar de usted conmigo?

-De acuerdo, como tú quieras.

Muchos esperaban la muerte de Isabel, pero a veces la sangre es más fuerte:

-¿Cuando la ejecutarán?

-¿Qué?

-A esa traidora, a Isabel.

-Wyatt ya confesó, no hay pruebas que comprueben su culpabilidad... sólo estará bajo arresto domiciliario.

-A propósito... no olvideis que Inglaterra debe pelear contra Francia- le recordaba Antonio.

-But Philip... It is a bad idea and I...

-Llamadme Felipe II que ya soy rey de España... mi padre abdicó.

-Qué acabó de escuchar... que tú y Antonio volverán a España?

-Eso es lo que creeis.

-What the... why me, why me!

-Arthur, quiero hablar con usted... a solas -les decía indirectamente a los ibéricos.

-Good Queen Mary, ¡"Largaos" de aquí, please!... ¿de qué se trata?

-Creo que voy a tener un hijo y sé que esta vez será real.

-Esperemos, ya son dos falsos embarazos que ha tenido, debe de ir con un médico en caso de que sea retención de líquidos.

-Tengo esperanza de que sea un embarazo verdadero, solo. así podré retenerlo.

-Le ruego que no se desquite conmigo y con mis creencias persiguiendo a los creyentes protestantes por cada desprecio de su marido.

-Pensé que estabas acostumbrado a ver morir gente en la hoguera... entiendo, trataré de ser menos "sanguinaria" cómo muchos dicen.

Desafortunadamente no hubo embarazo y antes de morir fue convencida por su esposo que liberara a Isabel retirandole el arresto domiciliario; la realidad era que Felipe II gustaba de ser un oportunista.

* * *

**Inglaterra y España se alían por el matrimonio de María y Felipe por lo tanto debía obedecer lo que España ordenaba como una pelea contra Francia donde Inglaterra tenía mucha desventaja.**

**Hubo una persecusión donde se eliminaban a los protestantes... entre ellos estaba Isabel.**

**Más tarde se sabrá lo que hizo el padrastro de Isabel y el porqué de algunas actitudes de ella.**

_**Arthur le tiene un gran aprecio a Isabel pero ya viene lo interesante... no duden en dejar un review o agregarlo a favoritos **_**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lamento la demora por asuntos laborales y por bloqueo de escritor, espero y les guste o bien llene sus espectativas.**_

_**Bienvenida Ghostpen94, y That Creepy Girl trataré de arreglar esos detalles de redacción, normalmente me ocupo mucho en la otografía pero gracias por la sugerencia.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**La coronación**

_"Beauty I'd always missed with these eyes before"_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Las dos hermanas habían quedado "bien" pues Isabel una vez mas volvía a la corte brindándole la falsa esperanza de convertirse al catolicismo. A pesar de que María Tudor falleció en Noviembre de 1558, Isabel debía esperar dos meses más para su coronación.

Al fin ese dia habia llegado, caía la nieve el 13 o 15 de enero de 1559; ningún historiador podrá ponerse de acuerdo con la fecha exacta de su coronación, en lo que coinciden es que el pueblo inglés no podía estar más contento ante este acontecimiento.

Inglaterra, sus hermanos irlandeses y el resto de la corte fueron los primeros en llegar a Wetsminster, la ya declarada reina acudía a la abadía de Westminster por las deplorables calles de Londres. Le hubiera encantado ir en barca como se había hecho dos dias antes cuando fue enviada a la torre para cumplir con el ritual; una barca elegantemente decorada cruzando las en ese entonces limpias aguas del río Tamesis, pero quería también tener contacto con sus súbditos y pensándolo bien ese grato recibimiento lleno de júbilo a través de ovaciones y banderas no podía perderselo; su pueblo realmente la aceptaba como su reina,

Nadie podía creer el porte y la elegancia de su andar al momento de entrar hacia la abadia de Westminster, una niña le regala timidamente una biblia y ella la acepto con gusto y la llevo consigo. Finalmente la represión católica había terminado.

La reina Isabel debía sentarse en la silla de la coronación cuyo bloque de piedra llamada "Piedra de scone" o "Piedra del destino"; aquella piedra escocesa que fue robada... asuntos de hermanos que Inglaterra y Escocia "tardaban" en arreglar. Si se es muy buen observador creería que más que una coronacion se estaba llevando a cabo un casamiento.

Inglaterra se sintió atraido por ella...ese vestido y capa de un dorado tono que hacían juego con su pelirrojo y suelto cabello resaltaba su blanco rostro, el cetro y el resto de los tesoros reales que portaba la hacian parecer una hada, esa mirada castaña, ese caracter, esa voz, esos labios... ¿Pero cómo?, si apenas hace dos días cuando la vio en la torre no se encontraba así, aunque debia admitir que ya intuia en lo que ella se convertiria al crecer y ni siquiera pensaba en ella como ¿mujer?, necesitaba un balde de agua fría para volver en sí o dejarse caer en la nieve pero antes debe asistir al banquete en el palacio de Westminster.

Una vez que todos salieron de la abadía para el banquete, Arthur no pudo evitar dejarse guiar por sus impulsos y sentarse al lado derecho de la reina, en el lado izquierdo estaba Robert Dudley, un amigo de la juventud de la última Tudor en el poder y quienes observaban ese futuro posible triángulo amoroso eran el mismísimo Secretario de Estado William Cecil y el Secretario Principal Francis Walsingham, ambos de buen parecido aparentaban ser de la misma generación de La Reina. Sin embargo el cabello rubio ligeramente grisáceo de William delataba sus 38 años de edad y la actidud emprendedora e impaciente de Walsingham que por momentos sobresalía indicaba sus 28 años de vida.

Terminando de comer, la gran mayoría se dispuso a bailar a excepción de los dos ministros, en especial Walsingham quienes preferían observar la reacción y comportamiento de todos ante la reina.

Arthur inauguraría el baile con Isabel pero Robert Dudley se adelantó El chico de ojos verdes y notorio grosor de cejas los veía bailar tan naturales, tan cómodos y al parecer toda esa complicidad indicaba que estaban tan enamorados...

Pero antes de terminar de concluir lo ya obvio una mano en el hombro lo saca de sus pensamientos:

-Ya es hora de que le diga a la reina quién es usted, Sir Arthur Kirkland.

-William, are you sure?.

-Of course I am- le decía con calma pero decidido -es su deber decirles a los monarcas una vez que hayan sido coronados que usted es la representación humana de Inglaterra. Sus hermanos Irlanda ya lo hicieron, usted es quien falta...

Arhtur ni lento ni perezoso invitó a bailar a la reina, por fin bailaría con ella y les demostraría a quién se atreviese a cortejarla que él había ganado. En efecto, cuando le hizo una reverencia a Isabel para llevarla a bailar, esta se rió un poco sonrojada.

Cada vez que el baile requería que se acercaran aunque sea para una reverencia, Arthur le murmuraba lo hermosa que se veía ¿realmente se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo?

A lo lejos William Cecil le hacía señas de que le dijera que él era Inglaterra pero él seguía bailando con ella:

-No puedo dejar de decir que eres hermosa, my lady... mucho más hermosa que todas las hadas que he visto y que todas las flores de Inglaterra.

-Es un lindo detalle-reía -pero sé que hay algo más que quiere decirme.

-Well, debo admitir que tiene muchos pretendientes, pero ninguno podrá ofrecerte lo que yo...

-¿Sabe?, no es el primero ni será el último en decírmelo. ¿Qué tendría usted de diferente?

-Yo te conozco desde siempre, mucho antes de que nacieras, puedo complacerte en todo lo que quieras... seré tu fiel esclavo si me lo pides.

Isabel se dejaba halagar con una sonrisa pícara. Todo rastro de franca amistad y mutua confianza sé había transformado en un juego de seducción y cortejo puro.

-¿Cómo sabré que eso es cierto?- preguntaba con suspicacia y coquetería.

-Well, I'm England...- en eso la reina se detuvo asombrada ante el resto de los invitados que estaban más atentos al baile de ella con Arthur que cuando bailaba con Dudley. Para disimular su vulnerabilidad ante los que estaban presentes Isabel soltó una carcajada.

-En todo caso, diría que el país al que estoy reinando es muy inocente además de atractivo- a lo que el baile siguió su curso. Cecil se palmeó la frente al ver lo apresurado e indiscreto que el país había sido mientras que el otro consejero seguía observando al resto disimuladamente. Para Arthur, él había ganado, ya no tendría caso el balde de agua fria o dejarse caer sobre la nieve en las afueras del palacio. Otro más que se ha enamorado de la reina... pondría a la luna como testigo, culpable y complice por su embrujo mágico pero aún no estaba llena.

Tal vez era el invierno o porque la luna estaba en cuarto cresciente pero desde esa noche los roles que interpretarían ellos cinco ya estaban asignados.

* * *

**La pelicula "Elizabeth" tiene muchas mentiras (pero me robé la escena del baille y le modifiqué detalles para que no se quedara atrás Arthur, kesesesese); una de ellas son las edades de sus consejeros, prácticamente envejecieron con ella y en el programa de "Historias horribles" respetan la diferencia de edades entre los consejeros y la reina.**

**En la era Tudor lo mejor era ir en carruaje o en caballo y tener cuidado con lo que cayera, las ventanas hacia las calles las usaban como inodoros solo en éste capítulo lo mencionaré pero como nota adicional.**

**Lo de la niña que le entrega la biblia al parecer es cierto y gran parte de lo sucedido en la coronación (excepto el baile) está en el blog de "Dioses, Reyes y Héroes" en el post La coronación de la reina Isabel I.**

* * *

**_Uf, es todo por ahora, no duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bienvenida Rozen Sword, Liz Jones Kirkland,Mia Rosen, y TearFabre;_** _**espero que este capítulo sea bueno como el anterior.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**El primer dia de reinado (Primera Parte)**

_"Some try to tell me thoughts they cannot defend"_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

William Cecil no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir esa noche en el banquete, era evidente que tanta euforia podía nublar la razón pero eso ya era "Adulación barata" y no lo decía por casualidad, sabía que Isabel no era muy atractiva en el aspecto físico y ahora que ya esta en el poder todos querrían quedar bien con ella;

A la mañana siguiente decidió hablar con él, esperó a que llegara al palacio de Westminster para así confrontarlo y sucedió; en uno de los pasillos del palacio:

-Estuvo cerca, demasiado Sir Arthur. Le había dicho que lo hiciera pero ese era el momento menos indicado.

-No había momento mejor que en el baile, si se lo dijera otro día no me hubiera creído.

-Por si no se ha dado cuenta ella es muy inteligente y agradezca que tomó de buen modo su atrevimiento. Si hubiera sido otra persona se hubiera ofendido y usted sabe perfectamente el porqué

-Por supuesto que lo sé, more than a queen she is a lady and needs to feel that she is loved and admired...

-Por eso mismo necesita escucharme Sir, esta nación está pasando por una situación difícil y no podemos darnos el lujo de distraernos. Apresurese que la reunión es en cinco minutos.

El lugar era sobrio; una mesa larga donde a pesar de que las sillas eran iguales, en la esquina había una silla reservada para la reina. Para describir en qué posición estaban los lugares consideremos que estamos viendo a la reina de frente; en el lado derecho se sentó Arthur y en el lado izquierdo, William Cecil. Francis Walsingham era quien cerraba el rectángulo al sentarse en la otra esquina, frente a la reina y con vista a todos los consejero no mencionados en la historia quienes ocupaban las sillas restantes.

Una vez que ya estaban reunidos la reina, los dos consejeros y la nación en cuestión, se dio inicio la seción:

-Good morning, Queen Elizabeth- dijeron los tres hombres.

-Good Morning, hoy es nuestro primer dia como reinado y como primera acción es reinstaurar la Reforma y erigir una Iglesia de Inglaterra que no fuese ni católica ni protestante extrema.

-Me parece una buena idea- opinó Arthur -pero ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Well, -explica Walsingham -recordará que Henry VIII había formado la iglesia anglicana proclamándose el jefe supremo de esta. Lo que ella sugiere es que no la asignen como lider de la iglesia ya que hay muchos quienes no aceptan a una mujer como superiora de la iglesia de Inglaterra.

-Esperaba oirlo en palabras de Elizabeth, pero gracias de igual forma...

-No sea irrespetuoso, Arthur- replicó Cecil

-Pero si yo quería que ella lo explicara- le contestó como adolescente.

-But Arthur- El consejero de treinta y ocho años lo regañó -don't you know that you are so weak?

-Por supuesto que no soy débil...

-No le he dicho que lo fuera, dije que estaba débil.

-Lies...- le dijo con fanfarronería -solo son ligeros problemas que muy pronto...

-¡Lo escuché toser esa noche cuando terminó de bailar con ella!- alzó la voz azorado

-¡¿Me estaba espiando?!

-¡No me evada Sir Arthur!... no puede darse el lujo de actuar como adolescente cuando está en bancarrota, no puede hacer las paces con France y aún no supera la persecución de protestantes por el reinado de Mary...

-BUT I'M A MAN TOO!- y con esa declaración silenció la discusión, Isabel escuchaba atenta pero mantenía la calma y su rostro serio era franco.

-Descuide... -Walsingham por primera vez en medio de esa discusión habló dejando escuchar una voz grave y serena tratando de apaciguar a los presentes -si he hablado fue debido a que entre los trés decimos la última palabra siempre que sea lo mejor para usted, Sir Arthur pero no dude que Elizabeth es una mujer muy capaz.

-Bien, ya que Sir Arthur desea tanto escuchar mi voz...

-Elizabeth, yo...- no sabía cómo disculparse, esa voz tan británica lo dejó turbado.

-Eso había imaginado... -luego ordenó a sus dos consejeros -Necesito que se apruebe el Acta de uniformidad lo más pronto posible.

-Si, Nuestra reina- dijeron al unísono en una reverencia para retirarse, el resto se retiró uno por uno hasta dejar solos a Isabel y a la nación.

-...También te regañaron, supongo...

-What?- se extrañaba Arthur ante el cambio de actitud de esta.

-Ayer me habían llamado la atención por haber comentado que el ritual de coronación era tan aburrido... todo estaba en latín.

-Yes, too boring- reía inocentemente.

-Nadie entendía lo que se decía en mi coronación, me hubiera gustado ver que todos escucharan la ceremonia en su idioma- definitivamente la reina se comportaba conforme a su edad; sin tantas pretenciones mas tenían que hablar sobre la breve reunión. -es por eso que a partir de mi reinado las ceremonias se harán en inglés

-Respecto al acta... creo que es la desición más arriesgada que se haya tomado, conseguirás el odio de ambos bandos

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hay ciertas ceremonias que son originalmente católicas, por ejemplo lo de la cruz y el rosario... y solo quiero saber el porqué.

-Quiero que mi nación esté más unida; aunque la religión oficial sea protestante, los católicos pueden ejercer su fe libremente- dijo solemne pero su voz pronto se dulcificó mientras comenzaba a acariciarle la cara con su mano derecha y sonreía -lo hago por ti

-I know, my lady...- correspondía con su sonrisa y voz enamorada mientras que tomaba la mano libre de la reina para estrecharla, acariciarla de vez en cuando trazando círculos con sus dedos -...pero porqué me hablas de tú cuando estamos solos, a eso me refiero.

-Lo entenderás cuando acabe el día, sólo te pido que te recuperes pronto.

-No olvides lo que te dije en el baile- dejó de acariciar su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. mientras que con la otra tocaba su rostro -haré todo lo que me pidas. ante todo ese cariño cortés por parte de Arthur y el coqueteo de Isabel surgiría la intención de un beso, era tan irreal que todo sucediera así de rápido que había olvidado que estaban en el palacio de Westminster y que estas eran horas de trabajo, unos pasos apresurados los hicieron incorporarse a su sitio frustrando aquel beso.

-Queen Elizabeth, la buscan- anunció Cecil.

-But who?- le preguntó ingenuamente.

-Solo vaya y sabrá quien es... permitame acompañarla.

-También iré yo- Arthur expresó.

Los tres fueron hacia donde estaba el trono para incorporarse a sus lugares cuando vieron a un hombre rubio de ojos cafe y de acento ya conocido se presenta ante la reina como un posible pretendiente. Lo interesante es que aquel hombre era el viudo de su media hermana y lo peor era que Antonio Fernandez Carriedo le acompañaba.

* * *

**La situación de Inglaterra era caótica, no había dinero y sufría los estragos del gobierno de María,en hetalia una crisis económica es representada por un resfriado.**

**Lo primero que hizo la reina fue resolver las diferencias religiosas en el país de modo que los católicos no pudieran sufrir persecuciones... al menos los feligreses (más adelante saldrá ese detalle junto con los Irlanda) La información sale en un artículo llamado "La Edad de oro de Isabel; ¿Mito o realidad?"**

**Francis Walsingham es quien se encargará de espiar para descubrir la conspiración que más tarde se mencionará.**

**Felipe II aparece como el nuevo pretendiente de Isabel y más adelante aparecerán otros más.**

* * *

_**Efectivamente ThatCreepyGirl, Robert Dudley no traicionó a la reina y en el próximo capítulo aparecerá... ** _

**_No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos_ ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dejé muy ausente este fic... viele werk y de nuevo les doy la bienvenida a Flannya, Lipurogry, Linda4257, Liz Jones Kirkland, Mia Rosen, Ghostpen94, TearFabre, .Bastard, Liz Kirkland awesome, MiniaEvans, RozenSword, Seiryu Hiro y Lady Raven Baskerville, Linda4257, Fiachan Moi, Ariz y Archy, Itaichigo RinRin y a ese review anónimo. un agradecimiento a todos por seguir fielmente este fic.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Primer día de reinado (Segunda y última parte)**

_"Just what you want to be you'll be in the end."_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Me habéis extrañado... "ex esposo mío"?

-Shut up bloody spaniard!

-¿Ex... esposo?- preguntaba la reina con curiosidad.

-Pero qué descortés soy,-habló el español de ojos verdes para saludar a Isabel-permítame presentarme señorita. Soy Antonio Hernández Carriedo, representación humana de España.

-Mucho gusto- Isabel hizo una reverencia.

-Bien, mi superior, el rey Felipe II viene a proponerle algo muy interesante.

-Quiero oírlo en palabras de quien alguna vez fue mi cuñado.- Arthur iba a soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo.

-Me alegra su entusiasmo- habló por fin el rey de España -sólo vine para pedir su mano en matrimonio... usted sabe, para encargarme en las tareas de gobierno que son "exclusivas para hombres".

-Es buena su intención, pero sólo negociaré con usted y en cuanto al matrimonio lo pensaré... pero dudo mucho aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

-Debe ser una broma... ¡Atacadla, Felipe, atacadla!

-¡A callad, Antonio!- le ordenó el rey -de modo que no está intereada en contraer matrimonio. No la culpo, es muy pronto. Bien, tendré que irme... ¿Quién sería tan amable de acompañar a España y a mí hasta la puerta?

-Yo lo haré, si usted me lo permite- se ofreció Inglaterra disimulando su alegría.

-Estupendo, Antonio tiene a alguien con quién charlar... aunque sea hasta la salida.

-P-pero rey.

-Basta España que necesitas relacionarte más con un país que no sea ni Austria, ni los hermanos países bajos, ni los recién conquistados del Nuevo Mundo ni el pequeñito sur de Italia a quien tratas como tu hijo cuan padre torpe e irresponsable... Hasta luego, reina Isabel.

-Hasta luego- se despidió la reina.

Ahora con quien Cecil tenía que hablar era con ella:

-Pasaremos por alto su repentina decisión- advirtió Cecil -pero no olvide que no será el único qué pretenda pedir su mano, el asunto sobre su matrimonio será un tema relevante para el futuro de su reinado... así que nos encargaremos de eso.

-Pero yo no quiero casarme- replicó la reina que un casamiento beneficie al reino y además yo...

-Trate de convencer al parlamento pero en estos momentos es muy tarde.

-Por supuesto que no, es mi primer día de reinado y no voy a permitir que...-a medida en que ella levantaba la voz más se evidenciaba el miedo y repudio al matrimonio causado por...

-No se puede porque están en un receso- concluyó su consejero.

-Ya veo...

-Sugiero que usted aproveche ese lapso para dejar pasar aquel disgusto con el rey de España.

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra acompañaba a los ya mencionados hasta la puerta y no con la amabilidad inglesa; en ese entonces no existía como tal:

-Nos estáis echando como si fuésemos la servidumbre, "ex- esposo"- se quejaba España ante tal trato.

-Por última vez ¡No soy tu "ex-esposo"!

-Sólo te advierto una cosa- seguían caminando hacia la puerta -esa mujer a quien tú llamas reina es una insolente y tarde o temprano estará casada con el rey por el bien de su excomulgada alma.

-Ya lo veremos- reía -ahora ve y alcanza a tu superior...- le cerró la puerta.

Una vez resuelto el problema por ahora, Arthur se fue corriendo hasta alcanzar a la reina para hablar y tal vez preguntarle sobre el rechazo al rey. Mas tuvo que esperar cuando vio a Isabel platicar con Robert Duddley; cómo detestaba que ese tipo acaparara toda la atención... Todo lo que escuchó fue un "¿Cuando volveré a verte?" seguido de la risa nerviosa de la reina, cuánto deseaba que sus risas, su trato y esa mirada fueran exclusivamente para él, aunque si hubiera prestado más atención se hubiera percatado de qué era lo que conversaban. Haciendo hincapié a los dos muy cercanos "amigos":

-Buenos días, alteza.

-No empiezes Robert, hoy no estoy de humor.

-¿Es mucha presión trabajar como reina?

-Te dije que no empezaras.

-I'm so sorry, si me dijeras lo que te pasó tal vez entendería tu molestia- Le sonreía.

Isabel no pronunció palabra ni emitió sonido que manifestara su molestia pero su cara lo decía todo.

-Please, hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo.- le rogaba. Si había algo que llamaba la atención no sol de la reina era esa sonrisa y espontaneidad que contrastaba con su cabello castaño obscuro.

-Well... - suspiró -me piden que contraiga matrimonio para preservar la casa Tudor, pero no con Felipe II.

-¿Te refieres al viudo de tu media hermana?, vaya... otro matrimonlo donde el amor se llama "conveniencia". Supongo que lo pusiste en su lugar, me hubiera gustado ver su cara.

-El que se enojó fue su representante- reía -su cara estaba tan roja que pensé que iba a explotar.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-El rey lo reprendió y casi le jalaba las orejas cuan si fuera un niño malcriado- Ambos rieron.

-No creo que se de por vencido así de fácil.

-Es un bastardo ambicioso, pero no podrá conmigo.

-Nadie ha podido contigo, ni siquiera yo- suspiró mientras colocaba su brazo en el hombro de ella para rodearla -aunque... ¿Podrás mantener esa promesa que hiciste cuando eras niña?

-Robert... no por favor- le retiraba su brazo un tanto sonrojada.

-¿Cuando te volveré a ver?- le preguntó mientras ella reía nerviosamente.

-Cuando usted atienda a su muy enferma esposa Lord Robert Dudley- interrumpe con sarcasmo el rubio de ojos verdes.

-Con su permiso me retiro...- se despidió con una reverencia.

-Arthur... What are you doing?

-Corriendo al oportunista de tu pretendiente.

-Pero si es un amigo.

-Me refería a tu excuñado... Now tell me one thing- le decía mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

-What?- le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Robert te está molestando?

-No, n-no me está molestando, sólo forma parte de la corte. Mi primo Norfolk lo conoce.

-Me alegro, no quiero que por ser tu amigo se aproveche de ti... él es casado y su esposa está muy enferma...

-Lo sé... ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al parlamento?

-También trabajo con ellos, no estés nerviosa, es solo el primer día de reinado y lo has hecho muy bien.

Y así fue como acudieron al parlamento pues tenían que volver a la sesión. Todos estaban presentes y la reina tenía algo que aclarar:

-Quieren que contraiga matrimonio lo más pronto posible, ¿cierto?

-Se lo pedimos por el futuro de la casa Tudor y poque deseamos que usted tenga un heredero- dijo uno de los legisladores a lo que todos los del parlamento asintieron.

-¿Y qué pasaría si yo me opusiera?

-No puede hacer eso, debe casarse... es forzoso- respondió el mismo legislador y el resto hizo lo mismo.

-Pues bien- suspiró -para satisfacerlos ya me he unido en matrimonio con mi esposo llamado "El reino de Inglaterra"- Isabel ya entendió la dinámica de los paises que dió a entender España. Muy inteligente su respuesta.

Inglaterra abrió los ojos asombrado y su sonrisa boba estaba a punto de surgir, su rostro estaba tan rojo que el cabello de Isabel parecía rubio, William Cecil miró al ya avergonzado inglés y todo el parlamento no daba crédito ante semejante declaración. El único que estaba tranquilo era Valsingham quién solo mostraba una ligera sonrisa de aprovación. Afortunadamente Lord Robert Dudley se había ido a su casa a cuidar a su esposa.

* * *

**El impero español, famoso por que "no se ponía el sol". Para ese entonces eran una potencia... más adelante caerían en la ruina por piratería y otras cosas más.**

**Norfolk trabajó en la corte de Elizabeth y era su primo.**

**Felipe II es muy cauteloso en su caracter ("de puertas pa' fuera") y no era impulsivo como lo pasaban en la película (otra mentirota) pero aún así no se daría por vencido, tal y como lo dijo Dudley.**

**Ya apareció Robert Dudley aunque fue muy breve... increible tensión entre ellos dos.**

**El rechazo al matrimonio de Isabel se dió por muchas razones... en el próximo capítulo se revelará el primer motivo que es el más aparente ;)**

**Todos hacían presión para que Isabel se casara, lo último que dijo fue real y cito: "Yea, to satisfie you, I have already joyned myself in marriage to an Husband, namely, the Kingdom of England."**

* * *

_**Cómo amo Historias Horribles, algún día conseguiré los libros y el programa de televisión está buenísimo. (No te sientas mal, Hidekaz. No es personal)**_

_**No duden en dejar un review o mandarlo a favoritos ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bienvenida Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Mai Montenegro, AlondraV, Fiachan Moi y gracias por seguir fielmente este fic**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**La razón más obvia para decir "No"**

_"Gazing at people, some hand in hand."_

En el Real Bosque de Aranjuez, el rey Felipe II disfrutaba de una tarde de cacería con Antonio Fernández Carriedo, siempre terminaban el día con un venado listo para ser el trofeo de caza. Felipe llevó su arco favorito y Antonio una sencilla pero útil ballesta, tenían el suficiente número de flechas para la ocasión; no era porque el rey tuviese pésima puntería, es sólo que su carácter serio y precavido era parte de sí. Con sus caballos preparados y sus ropas que hacían conjunto con los colores del bosque se dispusieron a la cacería.

A pesar de que ambos estaban buscando el ciervo, mientras cabalgaban tranquilamente en sus respectivos corceles, no evitaron hablar del amor y de las mujeres:

-¿Sabes?- dijo el rey- Fue demasiado repentino proponerle matrimonio a la reina de Inglaterra... Aún estando yo comprometido con Isabel de Valois. Soy tan feliz de haberme casado con esa pequeña francesa.

-Pero si se trataba de una alianza con Inglaterra- justificaba el castaño ojiverde -No he conocido un solo matrimonio con ese tipo de circunstancias que sea por amor.

-Lo sé- suspiró Felipe - ¿pero qué ha sido de las historias de amor que se cantan en las romanzas? ¿acaso no es verdad que la mujer es...?

-Es todo y es nada, mi rey -interrumpió seriamente -no os dejeis guiar por sus encantos, una mujer puede ser una delicada e inofensiva flor y a la vez el más fiero depredador.

-¿Cómo podéis estar seguro? Nunca has amado a nadie y Austria no cuenta aunque digas que es tu "esposo".- a veces la forma de expresarse incomodaba y lo hacían ver un poco frío o bien insensible.

-Mi rey... efectivamente yo amé a alguien: era una mujer noble, elocuente, hermosa... Tan frágil cómo cristal y a la vez tan fuerte cómo el hierro: era perfecta. No creería lo que he hecho por ella, incluso maté aquienes querían pedir su mano por el simple hecho de que a ella no les agradaba.

-Se oye interesante, ¿qué ocurrió después?

-Encontró a su verdadero amor y un 19 de octubre se casó con su primo segundo.

-Me recuerda un poco la historia de un ancestro mío, ¿estáis relatando la historia de la reina...?

-... Isabel debe adoptar el catolicismo, recuerde la misión: por el bien de la iglesia- cambió bruscamente de tema - si no se sintió culpable por lo que le hizo a María Tudor, mucho menos con su media hermana.

-Tenéis razón... ¡Mirad qué el cervatillo allá va!

Dejando de lado la rutinaria hazaña de cacería de los dos españoles, en uno de los países de habla alemana conocido cómo Austria, el primo del rey Felipe II también estaba interesado en aquella reina soltera de Inglaterra. No podía evitar ver el retrato de la pelirroja:

-¿Archiduque Carlos, no me diga que está interesado en ella?- preguntó un joven de cabello oscuro y lentes ataviado de púrpura.

-Und warum nicht, Roderick? mi primo el rey de España ha hablado bien de ella.

-No me extraña, aunque usted apenas va a cumplir los diecinueve años y ella tiene veinticinco años.

-Eso no me preocupa.

-¿Y sobre su religión?

-Es lo de menos, si mi primo lo autoriza, enviaré mi retrato a Inglaterra.

Mientras tanto en un país al norte del continente europeo, un príncipe esperaba noticias desde el puerto de Sandham. No obstante un rubio de ojos violetas lo quiso acompañar:

-Moi moi, Erik. No sabía que te agradan los colores palidos que conforman este lugar.

Bueno, no puedo negar que el paisaje de Suecia es hermoso. Pero en realidad estoy aquí para oír las nuevas del continente.

-Pero si puede consultar con el mensajero real, aproveche que en estos momentos se encuentra en el palacio.

-No es necesario, Tino. A veces es más fiable la información que llega de los puertos. Sólo presta atención a lo que se escucha a lo lejos y dime qué es lo que dicen, es un ejercicio para mantener tu oído despierto. Vamos, sólo escucha y como es la primera vez, recomiendo que cierres los ojos.

-Bien...- cerró los ojos e intentó hacer lo que el príncipe dijo -puedo oírlo claro. Son dos mercaderes hablando alegremente.

-Vas bien, ¿y qué es lo que dicen?

-... Dicen que Inglaterra ya tiene a su nuevo rey... y que es mujer.

-No me extraña, eso lo escuché hace dos meses. ¿Qué más dicen?

-..Dicen que lo más extraño es la soltería de la reina y que cualquiera que pidiese su mano no sólo lograría una gran alianza con Englanti, sino que tendría una gran mujer como esposa. Lo más difícil es que un hombre la logre conquistar, pues rechazó al rey Felipe II de Espanja.

-Muy bien, ahora volvamos al palacio.

-Como usted ordene.

Ambos regresaron al palacio donde el rey Gustavo y Berwald, la representación sueca de inexpresivo rostro e intimidante estatura estaban esperando desde el comedor real:

-¡Dónde estabas, hijo mío! ¿No ves que estoy muy viejo para esto?.

-Perdone, no era mi intención preocuparlo de esa manera. Sólo paseaba por el puerto con Tino.

-Menos mal- respiró aliviado -tengo algo muy importante que decir- dicho esto se sentó.

-Te escucho- el príncipe se sentó a la mesa de cara al rey.

-Al parecer la reina Elizabeth of England es soltera y se dice que ha rechazado al rey de Spanien.

-¿ves lo que te digo, Tino?-le dijo en voz baja a lo que el finlandés asintió.

-Hijo- dijo el rey Gustavo -Ya está planeado tu viaje a England para que cortejes a Elizabeth y te cases con ella.

-Sí, padre.

Para colmo, en Inglaterra seguía el tema sobre el casamiento de la Reina era el tema de diario. Además de la política interior y exterior.

La mayoría pensó que la reina se refería a su pueblo como "esposo" pero Cecil se imaginaba algo peor, así que buscó la oportunidad de hablar con Arthur Kirkland, aunque tardara cuatro semanas en encararlo:

-Desde que te escuché gritar que también eras un hombre pensé que lo decías por el simple hecho de querer vivir como un mortal...

-Yes, so...

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te casaste con ella?, lo que hicieron es un tabú!

-Cecil , ya le dije que no estoy casado con ella.

-¿Entonces le aconsejaste decir que estaba casada contigo?

-What the... of course not, yo estoy igual de sorprendido que usted, Cecil.

-No sé si respirar de alivio o seguir preocupado. Debes explicarle con detalle sobre la tradición de los países y el matrimonio.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, no la subestime please.

-No sabe lo que dice...

-Sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo, ella es muy inteligente que no necesita que la traten como a una niña.

-¿Sabe porqué ella no quiere contraer nupcias?

-Porque es muy pronto para casarla con el primer pretendiente que aparezca.

-¿Sabía que desde hace tiempo está enamorada de Robert Dudley?...

-He is just her friend!

-Ambos sabemos que esa es la excusa más vieja.

El silencio era hiriente y la realidad era dura... Arthur creyó ponerlo en jaque al preguntar por esa actitud sobreprotectora del consejero hacia la pelirroja reina lo cual acabó con una revelación que ninguno de los dos esperaban.

-¿Acaso usted también la ama?- Arthur le preguntó a Cecil.

-¿Como se ama a una hermana?, por supuesto que sí. A una hermana a quién debo cuidar de cualquier hombre que se acerque a ella... aún contra su voluntad y si tanto la ama como usted aparenta, debería de hacer lo mismo- diciendo esto sé alejaba.

-But I love her as a man and you have already knew that!- en eso William Cecil detuvo su paso.

-Desde aquel baile temía que esto ocurriera.- dijo preocupado -Con mayor razón es necesario que se case pronto y por favor trate de convencerla de la mejor manera. Solo eso le pido- sé apresuró para irse.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Isabel mirando detenidamente un prendedor de rubi que Robert Dudley le había regalado.

-Hola Cecil, ¿ya vio este prendedor?, Robert me lo regaló- decía mientras sonreía infantilmente y sus ojos brillaban.

-Elizabeth, I want to talk with you... It's about your future as a Queen.

-Dejé muy en claro que estaba casada con England.

-¿A su pueblo o a Arthur?

-A ambos, a ninguno... ya tomé mi decisión.

-No confío en Dudley y usted sabe que ese hombre no le conviene.

-¿Porque es casado?, él sólo es mi amigo.

-No se engañe, sigue enamorada de él y no pierde esperanza en que dejará a su esposa para casarse con usted. ¿Qué no se da cuenta que así se está convirtiendo en la amante?

-¡Mentira!, yo no he hecho nada malo con él.

-Y está utilizando a Inglaterra lo que es peor.

-¡No es cierto, él me gusta!

-Por más que me levante la voz, no cambia la manera en la que las cosas son. Hable con Arthur y aclare las cosas.- se retiraba el consejero.

La reina decidió pasear por los jardines del palacio para reflexionar lo que Cecil advertía.

-Lindo prendedor, se lo regaló Dudley, ¿cierto?

-Arthur, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Yo también quise dar un paseo por estos jardines.

Caminaron un largo rato sin decirse nada, ese silencio de apoyo mutuo significaba tanto para ambos hasta que el ojiverde rompió el silencio:

-Hace tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de ti: ese mes me pareció eterno.

-Tú no me hablabas, te quedaste callado y sólo me sonreías.

- ...Lo que dijiste en el parlamento, ¿era verdad? o sólo lo dijiste para callarlos.

- ...Digamos que escuché a España decir que eras su "ex-esposo" y pensé que sería buena idea fingir que me había casado contigo-

El inglés sólo reía -Eso sólo sucede entre naciones, pero así se les llama a las alianzas. Cuando dos reyes de diferentes países se casan, sus representaciones deben convivir juntos como si fueran un matrimonio.

-Ya veo- Isabel suspiró con pesar

-¿Y por qué no deseas casarte? ¿Esperas a alguien en especial?

-Tal vez... pero eso es lo que muchos creen y a decir verdad eso es lo que quiero que piensen.

-And me?

-Well, si crees que es demasiado pronto podemos seguir siendo amigos.

-Duele escuchar eso, aunque lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Voy a cabalgar un rato, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

-Hoy no, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- mintió con una sonrisa inocente -please, diviertete por mi.

Pasaron minutos desde que la reina se había ido. Con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos lanzó un grito frustrado:

-¡Ella es virgen y no ama a ningún varón, ¿Estás satisfecho?!... ¡Ahora largo y ve a decírselo al Bastard spaniard de tu superior!

-¿Cómo supo que yo estaba espiando- pensó en voz baja Antonio que se escondía tras los arbustos.

* * *

**La razón más evidente de que la Reina Isabel no se quería casar era porque seguía enamorada de Robert Dudley. Las otras dos se verán más adelante.**

**Ya son trés los pretendientes que van tras la mano de Isabel: Felipe II (y eso que se comprometió con la francesa de 14 años Isabel de Valois), El principe Erik de Suecia y el Archiduque Carlos II de Estoria de 19 años.**

**El rey Felipe II mandó espias para comprobar que el mito de la "reina virgen" fuera cierto y en realidad si se convencieron (aunque teóricamente se dice que no... más adelante lo daré a entender)**

**Suecia y Finlandia convivían en la misma casa (hasta que el Finlandés le pone un alto a Suecia por decirle "esposa" kesesesesesesesese)**

**EspañaXIsabel "la católica" fue un guiño del fic "INmortal love" de Ghostpen94, lo recomiendo ampliamente :3 ya no verán del mismo modo la serie de tv "Isabel" que se transmite por Televisión Española.**

* * *

_**No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a Favoritos ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bienvenido los que nos leen por Alemania y Rusia.**_

_**Solo Advierto que muchos datos curiosos (y un tanto asquerosos que salen en Historias horribles), y hay un intento fallido de fanservice**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Sea todo por la paz.**

_"Mil pensamientos, uno solo es real."_

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

-I hate you, I bloody hate you!- gritaba Isabel desde la caballeriza.

-Now Why!- replicaba Dudley.

-¡Yo no soy meretriz de nadie, deja de hacerme quedar muy mal delante de todos!- se alejaba muy enojada.

...

-Pero sólo es un rumor, pequeña. Yo le creo decía una de sus damas.

-Necesito dormir.

-Aquí voy a estar para cuando sus pesadillas.

-Cada vez es menos frecuente.

-Muy bien.

La triste realidad era que la reina lloraba todas las noches hasta dormir y cuando dormía, sus sueños la sobresaltaban para hacerla llorar.

Por otro lado, el parlamento y la corte ya estaban seleccionando a los posibles candidatos para el esposo de Isabel. Todos acordaron en que el archiduque Carlos II de Estoria sería el indicado.

La reina en cambio seguía presionada:

-Walsingham, Volví a soñar con Robert y Arthur otra vez.

-No lo dudo, desde cuando?

-Desde el segundo mes de mi reinado.

-Entonces serían casi dos meses... Trate de calmarse. Mañana tiene que ir a Francia. Arthur debe ir también.

-¿Y eso a mí en qué me ayuda?

-Terminarás la guerra inecesaria que inició tu antecesora y Arthur podrá recuperarse de sus heridas.

-Eso ya lo sabía... me refería a mis recurrentes sueños.

-De eso se encargará su conciencia y buen juicio. Como buen consejo de viaje, tal vez recomendaría enfrentar su temor más grande.

-Tomaré en cuenta su consejo.

Para evitar mencionar el largo viaje de Inglaterra a Francia, se hará hincapié en cómo se llevó a cabo el tratado de paz junto con la interacción entre la reina y el representante galo.

Inglaterra y Francia no se han llevado del todo bien desde que eran niños y aunque en el fondo se tenían aprecio el uno al otro, no evitaban econfrontarse en cualquier guerra:

-Bonjour, mon laid ami. Me alegra que la guerra este a punto de terminar.

-So...

-Cómo que "Alors"... deberías de agradecer lo bien que te traté en la guerra, hasta me sentía culpable al golpearte... non non non, mon ami.

-¿Y donde vamos a firmar el tratado?

-Dans la ligne pointillée, justo al final de la hoja.

-Bloody french, ya sé que en la línea punteada- se palmeó la frente -I mean el recinto donde firmaremos el tratado de paz.

-Pues en la Abadía de Cercamp...

-De acuerdo, vamos.

El rey de Francia y la reina de Inglaterra también asistieron a la Abadía. Los países, al entrar, platicaban sobre viejos tiempos:

-Por cierto, ¿recuerdas el día en que cumplí mi propósito de fin del mundo el cual se trataba de conquistarte y tú me dijiste que sí?

-Yes, why?

-Debiste haber visto tu cara cuando Guillermo "El conquistador" se hizo tu superior Honhonhonhonhonhon.

-Shut up, mi venganza fue dulce por eso.

-Non, eso fue asqueroso ¡Qué manera tan ingrata de hacer un ritual fúnebre!

-Por sí no sabías, sus restos estallaron durante el incendio y el olor no se quitaba ni en un mes. A mí me tocó la peor parte.

-Et selon toi fue una dulce venganza.

-¡Pero si usted es la representación de Francia!- interrumpía la voz femenina de la reina - Enchanté -hacía una reverencia.

-Ah, una hermosa reina- repetía el gesto -es increíble que una pucelle maravillosa sea la que "entrene" a ese cejudo tan feo.

-Ese cejudo feo, como sueles llamar a tu amigo puede hacer cosas que ni usted ha podido idear.

-Ohonhonhonhonhonhon.

-Veo que esta Abadía está generando tensión en lugar de apaciguarnos. ¿Por qué no vamos al castillo de de Cateau-Cambrésis?, no está muy lejos y sé encuentra sí al sureste de Cambrai- argumentó el rey Enrique II de Francia.

-Nos parece bien- dijeron los ingleses.

-C'est magnifique mon roi!

Los dos franceses se convirtieron muy pronto en anfitriones. Los reyes junto con sus representaciones viajaron juntos en la misma carreta, franceses e ingleses de frente tenían que soportar unas cuantas horas de recorrido:

-¿Excuse me, ya llegamos?

-No falta mucho, mademoiselle.

-Ohonhonhonhon, una auténtica inglesa.

-Shut up, bloody french.

-Desde cuándo hemos sido rivales, Anglaterre?, sólo espero que tu reina no haga lo mismo que hizo su padre.

-I don't know what are you talking about... but Elizabeth is different.

-...Aún recuerdo cómo el padre de mon roi, Francisco I venció a Henry VIII.

-Hizo trampa, él le puso el pie y se tropezó.

-Non, fue una pelea limpia.

-Fue trampa!

-Mon père siempre apoyó las artes, y siempre me decía que usted y él fueron cómplices también en el amor...-Enrique II cambió de tema -¿fue usted quién ayudó a que mis padres se casaran?- el rey había interpretado muy mal el término.

-Bien... en realidad nos decíamos "cómplices" por que fue él quien me enseñó el secreto de las mujeres y l'amour.

-Sí, cómo no- Arthur murmuró con sarcasmo.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, le roi s'amusait y de él aprendí.

-Estás hablando delante de ella, no seas vulgar.

-El amor no es vulgar. Además, de qué te quejas si está dormida y no oye rien de rien... c'est très romantique, está recarcada junto a ti.

El rostro del inglés se tornó rojo al darse cuenta de que Isabel estaba durmiendo junto a él, no pudo ni responder a Francia con un insulto o un comentario sarcastico. Ahora dentro de él estaba una lucha entre los estruendosos latidos de su corazón y la reprochante voz de su conciencia, esa lucha ya la había sentido aquel 30 de mayo pero en ese día era miedo y culpa. Ahora la lucha que estaba sintiendo dentro de sí era tan diferente que decidió disfrutarla. Era tan perfecto hasta que el gusto le duró muy poco:

-¡Llegamos!

-Shhht, está dormida. Te compórtas cómo un plebello.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros -es tu reina, tú la despiertas. Vámonos, roi- ambos franceses bajaron de la carreta.

-My lady... ya llegamos- le decía en voz baja.

-¿Tan pronto?- decía entredormida, sin abrir los ojos.

-No se preocupe, yo la espero- para el muy enamorado inglés, el verla estirar sus brazos, bostezar y abrir sus castaños ojos era mejor que mirar los blancos peñascos de Brighton.

-Sólo firmamos ese tratado y volveremos a Londres.

-Cómo usted ordene, mi reina- y ambos bajaron de la carreta para entrar al recinto:

-Ya era hora, mon cejudo ami.

-France, mejor vayamos al grano.- el rey tranquilizó a Francis.

-Très bien, mon roi... Hoy es 2 de abril de 1559- anunció -Espero y estés de acuerdo, Anglaterre en ceder Calais. No estés triste, sólo será por 8 años.

-Pero lo regresas, si no cumples con el trato, debes pagarme 500.000 escudos de oro.

-Hecho.

Una vez que Francia e Inglaterra firmaron el documento, los ingleses se dispusieron en irse.

-Por cierto, Espagne et son roi te mandan saludos y están por seguir celebrando su boda con la hija de mi rey. No tardan en llegar.

-Gracias, France. Lo tendremos muy en cuenta, pero nos tenemos qué ir.

-Qué mal... au revoi entonces.

Los viajes de Inglaterra a Francia para esa época eran largos e insufribles, una parte era por mar y la otra por tierra y de regreso tenían el mismo efecto desalentador.

En esta ocasión el viaje marítimo de retorno fue algo distinto. Mientras Arthur caminaba por la cubierta, vio a Isabel observando el mar muy pensativa:

-Ahora que ya conociste a France, me gustaría saber qué opinas de él.

-Un poco extraño... pero aún así es tu amigo.- se encogía de hombros inocentemente.

-No, él no es mi amigo reaccionó con inmadurez- lo conocí cuando éramos niños... My best friend is Portugal, es pariente de Spain, te va a agradar mucho.

-Eso espero- suspiró- ya ves que Antonio es insoportable- Arthur sólo reía.

-Al menos ya se calmaron las cosas... aunque no se haya disculpado conmigo- decía cómicamente para hacer sonreír a la rein, pero en esta ocasión no pudo.

-No culpo a mi media hermana, también sufrió lo mismo que yo...

-¿Un amor no correspondido?

-Hablaba de Henry the VIII.

-Tu padre, well Henry was...

-No trates de suavizar los errores de mi padre, un hombre que no le importó matar a mi madre por no darle un hijo varón, un hombre que nos despreció a Mary y a mí por el simple hecho de ser mujeres, un hombre que me enseñó que el amor es cruel e insensato y sólo los hombres pueden salir triunfantes. Por eso nunca seré como él.

-I'm so sorry, my queen. Ahora entiendo... - ambos estaban lado a lado mirando cómo el cielo se obscurecía pero sin dejar opacar las nubes que parecían pinceladas de naranjas y lilas. Los rayos del sol que iluminaba por las espaldas de ambos encendian la cabecera de la reina que estaba vestida de color mostaza y Arthur ponía al viento como testigo de lo heridos que estaban ambos corazones: ella, por lo que había vivido; él, por tal vez no tener esperanza con ella y por no ser él quién cure sus heridas...pensándolo bien, tal vez ninguno podía enmendar el herido corazón de la reina.

-Arthur, déjame revisar tus heridas.

-What?

-Voy a revisar tus heridas.

-N-no creo que sea necesario y-yo...

-¡Necesito al boticario y al barbero de la tripulación, que vayan al camarote!-ordenó al tripulante más cercano

-¿Cuál camarote, el de usted?

-El de Arthur, de prisa.

Tan pronto como ella le ordenó acudieron el barbero con sus mejores navajas y el boticario conuna caja de madera portátilcuyo contenido eran todas las hierbas y un mortero:

-Please, quítese la capa y la almilla.- el inglés obedeció quitándose la capa y la chaqueta verde para quedar en una camisa blanca de algodón.

-Ahora quitese la camisa

-In front of her?

-Arthur, he visto bastantes torsos desnudos cuando estaba encerrada en la torre de Londres- dijo con naturalidad más bien sin sorpresa alguna.

-Yes... los prisioneros de la torre...- pensó Arthur al recordar a los prisioneros y condenados a muerte.

-Obedezca, señor.

-Yo prepararé el ungüento- decía el boticario sacandode la caja su mortero y un puñado de hierbas.

Arthur se quitó la camisa con timidez y contrario a lo que se esperaba, las heridas de Arthur apenas se podían ver. El barbero para comprobar la rápida cicatrización del inglés ojiverde, cortó las ligeras marcas dejándolo sangrar y al ver cómo estas se hacían costras en minutos, no daban crédito ante esto.

-No hay más que ver, ya se está recuperando y muchas gracias por el ungüento- dijo la reina al arrebatarle el mortero del boticario y retirar a los presentes. Una vez que se fueron todos, la reina cerró con prisa la puerta del camarote.

-¿Porque?- murmuró un poco cohibido ante lo que el "carnicero" del barbero le hizo frente a todos.

-Ellos nunca creerían que eres un país y que resistes más que un humano común. Te matarían por brujo- se animó a curar sus heridas.

-Eso nunca te lo dije...

-Pero lo intuí- se sentó al lado de la cama quedando frente a él -ahora date la vuelta.

La reina no mentía al decir que había visto torsos descubiertos pero el ver el delgado pero saludable torso de Arthur la hacían reaccionar de una manera un tanto nerviosa, no por los músculos definidos que indicaban su muy buena condición física, sino porque su piel blanca lo hacía ver vulnerable. El inglés, al mostrar su espalda frente a ella, no podía evitar ruborizarse. La reina se sentía culpable al ver su herida espalda que muy pronto se tornaban en simples líneas.

-Sigo sin creer porqué si sabes que puedo curarme con facilidad te empeñas en preocuparte.

-De ahora en adelante tu bienestar será mi prioridad- le decía mientras untaba su espalda con el ungüento.

-¿Te comprometerás?

-Of course not!

-¿Lo esperarás?

-I really don't know.

-Sigues amándolo...

-I... I don't know. Todo esto es demasiada presión.

-Es muy difícil quedar bien con todos.

-¿Quién lo dice?, al contrario. si estás hablando de las diferencias religiosas, el acta ya se firmó. desde finales de febrero. por lo tanto, seré una madre para la iglesia.

-¿Y acerca de los nobles ingleses?

-Seré como una tía para ellos.

-El parlamento y sus consejeros seguirán insistiendo que se case- la reina soltó una sonora e infantil carcajada.

-Para ellos seré una esposa fastidiosa, la más fastidiosa de todas- reía imaginado sus "fechorías" ante el asustado parlamento y sus avergonzados consejeros.

-¿Y cómo se comportará ante sus cortesanos y tal vez sus favoritos?

-Como una seductora.

-Ya veo...

-Please, no te nuevas.

No se dijeron nada, la situación empeoraria el ya derribado orgullo del rubio nglés de ojos verdes.

-Ya casi termino de curarte... aunque ya casi no se ven tus cicatrices.- el inglés quería insinuarle que estáha herido del corazón por ella pero no se atrevió -ya puedes volver a vestirte.

El inglés se colocó la camisa de algodón y volteó para verla. Sus ojos verdes se pasaron en los ojos castaños de su amada. Sus instintos le indicaron abrazarla para besar sus labios y una explosión de emociones invadieron su corazón. Sus ojos se humedecían, tal vez desesperación, tal vez satisfacción. Isabel quería corresponderle y así lo hizo en un principio al entrelazar sus manos al cabello rubio del inglés... Pero tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos y decidir: ¿seguiría esperando al casado bien ataviado o corresponderá sin reparos al recién recuperado?. La reina dejó de besarlo y se fue hacia su camarote.

-Wait... I just...- pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta.

Arthur se quedó toda la noche pensando; conocía más de Isabel y por fin se materializó el tan anhelado beso. Ese avance significaba mucho para él, aunque una vez que hayan llegado a Londres las cosas seguirían su curso. El parlamento la presionaría diciéndole que eligiera marido, ella abrazaría a Robert Dudley para contarle lo que vio en Francia y él alagandola en todo momento. Mientras que el rubio de ojos verdes y espesas cejas los miraría reír. Finalmente, Arthur concluyó que el viaje de regreso no era tan desagradable después de todo.

* * *

**Olvidé mencionar que Robert Dudley se vestía a la moda y tenía un cargo importante en la caballeriza... pero no recuerdo cual. :(**

**Inglaterra y Francia; los "frenemies" por excelencia. Francia sí cumplió su deseo de fin del mundo mandando a un francés a gobernar Inglaterra. Guillermo "el conquistador" (el funeral fue asqueroso pero era parte de la insalubre Edad Media)**

**El 2 abril de 1559 Francia e Inglaterra firman un tratado de paz.**

**Francisco I de Francia era un rey libertino (en mi loco headcanon Francia perdió su virginidad en un prostibulo cuando acompañaba al rey y al bufon real a sus "conquistas" y aprendió mucho de los consejos del rey honhonhon). Siglos después Victor Hugo lo escribiría en "Le roi s'amuse" que más tarde Giuseppe Verdi adaptaría a la ópera cambiando el reino de Francia por un ducado de Italia en "Rigoletto" con su famosísimo La donna e mobile que los "ingenuos" publicistas del desodorante aks explotaron en su último anuncio ;) (puede que lo haga Hetamercial con Feli y Lovi cantando mientras Eli y Gil actuan coreográficamente... o puede que no kesesesese )**

**La segunda razón por la cuál Elizabeth no se quería casar fue por lo que vio con su padre y su madre (y a diferencia de la película; vaya que ella sí lo odiaba) la tercera (y tal vez la más "cruel" se verá más adelante.**

**Todo lo que la reina dijo sobre portarse como madre, tía, esposa y seductora en realidad lo menciona el historiador Christopher Haigh.**

**Era 1559 y comenzaba la cacería de brujas, en cuanto a la medicina en la era Tudor el barbero trabajaba como cirujano, el boticario hacía los remedios y el Medico (el que estudiaba en universidades) sólo atendía a los que tenían dinero, pero digamos que el médico ese día estaba en tierra.**

**En mi intento de fanservise (remedo de fanservice que hice, se nota que es la primera vez que lo hago) Arthur no era tan musculoso porque era el renacimiento y aunque viendo el video de Blur "Country house" está el clon de Inglaterra era demasiado pronto para imaginarlo así. kesesesehonhonhon.**

* * *

**_No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos_**** ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bienvenida, AliceIggyKirkland**

**Este capítulo es muy corto (terminé haciendo un capítulo sobre lo que pasó en 1567 que más adelante subiré), espero y me disculpen**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Aquel 23 de abril **

_"Gazing at people, some hand in hand. __Just what I'm going through they can't understand._

_Some try to tell me thoughts they cannot defend. Just what you want to be, you will be in the end._

_And I love you, yes I love you... __Oh, how I love you"_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A partir de 1559, el día de San Jorge podía ser celebrado sin temor a represalias. Todos los hombres de Inglaterra llevaban en su solapa una rosa roja mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres. Algunos la regalaban a las muchachas mientras ellas reían un poco avergonzadas. Sin embargo había algo que llamaba la atención en ese día era la moda femenina, puesto que muchas señoritas e incluso algunas mujeres ya adultas tenían el cabello rojizo.

El día de San Jorge coincidía con el cumpleaños de Arthur, no era de esperarse que lo único que había recibido de regalo no fuese más que una pedrada que lanzó una paloma desde Escocia seguido de un varias flechas que arruinaron su sombrero. Por suerte, la paloma ya había volado muy lejos hacia Edimburgo.

En el parlamento parecía un día común, como si no existiera tal celebración... Al menos hasta la tarde.

La corte celebraba el día de San Jorge con justas, peleas de osos contra otros animales y representaciones sobre ese día. Todo estaba adornado con cruces rojas sobre fondos blancos. Un trovador contaba la leyenda mientras tocaba el laud:

-Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos, muchos años, había un reino que vivía atemorizado por la presencia de un horrible y enorme dragón.- mientras sonaban las cuerdas del instrumento, unos títeres corrían mientras la botarga de un dragón verde caminaba con pasos lentos.

-El rey decidió enviar cada día un par de animales para calmar el hambre del dragón.- el dragón se metía a la boca ovejas, caballos y otros animales, que en realidad se metían dentro de la botarga piezas de madera -Durante unos meses todo fue bien, hasta que los animales empezaron a escasear, y el reino tuvo que recurrir a las personas, que día tras día, tras un sorteo, debían ir a que el dragón les devorase.- los títeres eran metidos dentro de la botarga.

-Un día, su hija, la princesa, había sido escogida por sorteo para ir a morir a manos del dragón. El rey, desesperado, trató de buscar una solución. Aunque pensó y pensó, no halló solución y la princesa salió del reino hacia la guarida del dragón- al decir eso ua muñeca con vestido rosa camina en pasos lentos hacia la botarga. -Pero cuando estaba a punto llegar, apareció de pronto un joven caballero que decidió enfrentarse al dragón y acabar con él.- un títere con armadura aparece y después de simular la batalla, el dragón cae dejando salir a un enano que estaba vestido de rojo con un costal lleno de rosas.

-Dicen que de la sangre del dragón broto un precioso y gran rosal, del que el caballero cortó una rosa para ofrecérsela a la princesa- mientras el trovador terminaba la historia, el enano regalaba rosas a las mujeres y niñas que estaban en el lugar.

-Today is my birthday- suspiró mientras veía la obra.

-Joven, no hay rosas, pero tenemos esto- apareció él enano -regaleselo a la mujer que más ama.

-Thank you- decía mientras veía que le regalaron una cajita roja con la forma de una rosa. Acto seguido, el rubio de gruesas cejas decidió caminar sólo por los pasillos.

¿Desde cuando se sentía tan nostálgico por su cumpleaños?, no lo sabía. Todo lo que pensaba fue en el viaje a Francia y ese beso. No se lo ha dicho a nadie, ya le habían dicho que era tabú.

En cuanto a la reina, ya había mantenido distancia con Dudley pero también con él.

-¿Y porqué no se lo dices?- le decía un hada.

-Es complicado.

-Los humanos no viven para siempre.

-I know, pero el parlamento y Cecil...

-William prefiere que seas tú quién despose a la reina que Dudley.

-Eso es mentira, él mismo me dijo que es un tabú.

-Es ahora o nunca...- se alejó el hada.

-Hola Arthur, ¿con quién hablas?

-Con una de mis hadas.

-Ya veo, ten- le daba un pañuelo bordado en verde y oro en forma de enredadera que servía como margen. En las cuatro esquinas de este estaba bordada la rosa tudor que era una flor de diez pétalos de los cuales los cinco externos eran rojos y los cinco internos eran blancos; una flor blanca sobre una flor roja.

-¿Cómo supiste que el verde es mi color favorito?

-Se ve en tus ojos- sonreía.

-Gracias- reía nervioso -tengo algo para ti.

-¡Dulces!, tú si sabes qué es lo que me gusta- lo abrazaba eufóricamente

-Bordas muy bien.

-Thank you, también puedo tejer. Una vez le hice ropa para mi sobrino que nunca nació.

-Ya veo...

-Si quieres te enseño, no es muy difícil.

-A propósito, ¿la rosa tudor qué significa...?

-Te escogí a ti.

-Well, nunca te reproché nada y en realidad no tuve tiempo de enfrentar a Dudley and I... - la reina cerró los labios del inglés con el índice derecho.

-Iré a cabalgar, ¿Me acompañas?

-Sure- al fin había ganado. Recorrer los prados al lado de su amada sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de su inmortal vida.

* * *

**El 23 de Abril es el día de San Jorge y Cumpleaños de Arthur Kirkland. En realidad San Jorge de Capadocia murió ese día y la tradición dice que los hombres regalan rosas rojas por la leyenda del caballero y el dragón.**

**A Isabel I de Inglaterra amaba comer dulces (quién no)**

**La rosa tudor es la fusión entre la casa de York y la casa de Lancaster representada en rosa blanca y roja. La guerra de las rosas fue un evento complicado para Inglaterra.**

**Isabel Tudor sabía tejer y bordar, ella hizo la ropita para el supuesto hijo de María I.**

**Las mujeres se teñían el cabello de rojo con tintes peligrosos y cosas peores.**

* * *

_**Fue muy breve la decisión de La buena reina bess... y es cierto Flannya, tantas ganas se traían ellos dos que decidió rápido la chica... pero aca entre nos, el casto es Arthur ;)**_

* * *

**En el proximo capítulo cambiarán las cosas... a partir de un evento se desatará todo**_** (Tengo la idea en mente, pero tengo que desarrollarla bien... esto es muy nuevo para mí; Inglaterra es torpe y apasionado (a diferencia del fic OTMAA, Rusia amaba a Anastasia con un amor demasiado inocente y muy a la "Disney")**_

_**No duden en dejar un review o bien mandarlo a favoritos ;)**_


End file.
